1. Field of Invention
Relates to an overlying cover for an out of doors exposed mailbox.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Particular reference is had to a post supported exposed out of door type of mailbox the use of which has been adopted by many users in suburban areas.
Out of door mailboxes are in general and for the most part made of metal and these are in specified sizes as decreed by the U.S. Postal Service. These boxes in use are not particularly attractive and do not appear to naturally blend into a rural or suburban environment. It is desirable to adapt the mailbox to better blend into a rural or suburban setting.